Adiós, Netherfield
by mutemuia
Summary: Los inquilinos de Netherfield se van, y Caroline está muy feliz por ello.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ le pertenece a Jane Austen y a sus herederos. De la misma manera, la película del mismo nombre de 2005, dirigida por Joe Wright, le pertenece a sus legítimos propietarios. En cambio, el one-shot que vas a leer es solo mío y combina ambas obras, solo porque me vuelven loca.

* * *

 **ADIÓS, NETHERFIELD**

Los tres caballeros van en el asiento de enfrente, en el sentido contrario al de la marcha, para evitar a señora y señorita los inconvenientes de mareos y otras incomodidades. Van un tanto estrechos los varones, pero es lo que dictan las buenas maneras. Charles apenas puede estarse quieto tres minutos sin soltar un suspiro melancólico y el señor Hurst dormita, arrullado por el suave vaivén del carruaje (la mejor suspensión que el dinero pueda comprar) y cabecea de tanto en tanto. En el pescante, van dos lacayos, con los cuellos encogidos entre los hombros, rezando para que sus enaltecidas (pero no ennoblecidas) libreas les protejan del rigor de la intemperie. Uno, recientemente promovido a cochero, y al otro le corresponde vigilar el equipaje y los dos caballos que van atados atrás al vehículo.

Caroline Bingley se solaza en la (no tan) discreta observación de aquel que ha elegido como objetivo. Ciertamente, el señor Darcy es apuesto, rico y bien conectado, y con su anillo en su mano, todo Londres hablaría de ella, abriéndole de buena gana las puertas de la alta sociedad que hasta entonces le habrían sido vedadas. Pero él parece ajeno, más taciturno y reservado que nunca, contemplando el paisaje anodino, más allá de la ventanilla del coche.

Qué horror de baile, se decía ella, de seguro ha de seguir escandalizado, pensando en el ridículo de toda la familia Bennet. De vergüenza… Uno tras otro, salvo _quizás_ la complaciente Jane. ¿Y se creen superiores en estas tierras alejadas de la mano de Dios? Oh, sí, habían hecho bien en irse y en regresar a la civilización.

Caroline, de hecho, estaba bastante satisfecha con el curso de los acontecimientos. Y varias eran las razones para su contento. Siendo la primera —y la más importante— alejar al señor Darcy de esa pueblerina arrogante de Elizabeth Bennet. ¿Pero cómo es que alguien como ella había suscitado su interés? Engreída y carente de todo atractivo, ¡sin la más mínima educación en lo que se espera de una señorita! Jamás entenderá a los hombres…

La segunda, es que tendría al caballero para ella sola… Sin interferencias, sin provincianas venidas a más, sin odiosos dobles sentidos… Además, en Londres ella luciría acorde a su estatus, donde se supieran apreciar su belleza y sus talentos… No como aquí, en el campo, donde no sabían distinguir el tafetán de la seda virgen… ¡Bárbaros!

Y finalmente —una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar—, es que su apresurada marcha le proporcionaba a Caroline horas de viaje hasta Londres en las que ensalzar sus propias virtudes, creyendo así, que a fuerza de repetirlas, el señor Darcy por fin abriría los ojos a sus encantos. Y de todos es sabido que la mejor forma de hacer tal cosa es por despiadada comparación.

Así que Caroline, con la bienvenida asistencia (y bastante de buen grado) de su hermana Louisa, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: criticar. Y era la mencionada (y ausente, a Dios gracias) Elizabeth Bennet la que sufría las cuchilladas de su afilada lengua. Cada comportamiento, cada gesto, cada palabra de la joven Bennet, eran cuidadosamente despedazados y servidos en crudo, destilando tal veneno, que Charles no pudo más que protestar. Pero inmediatamente fue silenciado por sus hermanas.

Caroline disfrutaba comparándose con Elizabeth Bennet, realzando cada una de sus autoproclamadas virtudes, deleitándose en saberse mejor _en todo_ que la listilla del pueblo. Pero —y este es un gran pero— ignoraba que con todos sus esfuerzos no hacía más que ahondar en la herida abierta que sufría ya el señor Darcy, pues era precisamente de Elizabeth Bennet —y de lo que le hacía sentir— de lo que él huía…

Y evidentemente, todo hombre tiene un límite. Y el de Darcy llegó tras veinte minutos de ataques encarnizados y crueles contra los que no pudo disentir por temor a verse descubierto. Darcy alzó el puño y dio dos golpecitos en la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza, donde hay un pequeño ventanuco que comunica con el pescante, y entonces el carruaje se detuvo.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Darcy? —preguntó Caroline, obsequiándole con un aleteo destinado a parecer inocente y que solo le hizo sentir enfermo.

—Ensillaré mi caballo y cabalgaré junto al carruaje —explicó él.

—¿Cabalgar? —preguntó Caroline—. ¿Por qué cabalgar cuando aquí dentro tiene usted todas las comodidades, señor Darcy?

—Estamos un poco estrechos, me temo —le respondió, señalando a los otros dos caballeros.

—Señor Darcy —insistió Caroline, alzando el tono de voz—, estoy segura de que…

Pero Darcy ya salía del carruaje, dejando a Caroline con la palabra en la boca. Esta parpadeó, incapaz de comprender cómo podía preferir montar y tragar el polvo del camino a ir cómodamente sentado mientras disfrutaba de una conversación educada.

—¡Darcy, te acompaño! —exclamó Charles, sobresaltando a su cuñado Hurst, que dio un respingo. Este, al verse solo en el asiento, se repantingó, exhalando un suspirito de satisfacción antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Caroline hervía de cólera, según probaban el ceño fruncido, las mejillas encendidas y ese feo rictus en su boca que deformaba la por lo habitual estudiada expresión de su rostro. Louisa le daba suaves palmaditas en la mano, tratando de sosegar su exaltado ánimo. Pero Caroline no entendía cómo es que el señor Darcy se atrevía a ignorar así sus atenciones, afrentándola y desairándola al preferir un caballo a su compañía… No, no, no… Debe regresar y darle conversación, porque eso es lo que hace la gente educada. Debe insistir en 'insinuarle' cuánta elegancia y clase aportaría como señora de Pemberley…

Sí, eso hará.

Caroline exhaló algo parecido a un rezongo lleno de determinación, con un dejo resabiado al final que reverberó en su garganta. Retiró con cierta brusquedad la mano que le sostenía Louisa y se acomodó los cabellos, dándose luego palmaditas en las mejillas para tranquilizarse y mudar el semblante.

—Señooor Darcyyyy~ —canturreó, asomándose a la ventanilla del carruaje; pero Darcy ya se perdía de vista en el camino, huyendo a todo galope quizás de la cháchara perniciosa de Caroline Bingley, o quizás del recuerdo de unos ojos castaños…

O acaso de ambos... Y esto es lo más probable…


End file.
